Sonic's Unexpected Adventure
by kuki62
Summary: 12 years after Amy left Sonic is stuck living with Tails, no job, and he doesn't know where he wants to go. Until one day a young hedgehog boy appears on his door step and claims to be his son. And now he is set on an adventure of family and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic's Unexpected Adventure **

Chapter One

Sonic stood in line at a new Starbucks waiting for people to hurry up and order. What's Sonic doing in a Starbucks you might ask. Well 12 years ago Eggman had decided to retire and just a year ago Eggman actually died. But since Sonic didn't have Eggman to go after he had to find a real job, but he had a really hard time finding one. Right now he works as an intern at an insurance company. All he really does is pick up paper work for his boss and get his coffee. Because of his boss he was stuck in that line waiting for everyone in front of him to move. He tapped his foot as he waited impatiently. He groaned. "Who the hell came up with lines?" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly the woman at the desk Held up two cups of coffee and said, "James Hall." Sonic quickly ran up and said, "That's me." before running out at the speed of sound. 'At least my speeds still good for something.' He thought. He put one of the cups up to his mouth as he slowed down in front of a big silver building. He walked inside and pressed the button to the elevator. He took one last sip of his coffee before throwing it away in the trash next to him before putting his left hand in his pocket. The elevator door suddenly opened up. Sonic started to step in when he saw that it was almost full. He backed up a bit and saw a young woman behind him.

"You go ahead. I'll catch the next one." She said thanks and got on the elevator. Once it closed Sonic ran over to the stairs right next to the elevator. He ran up the stairs and stopped once he got to the 32 floor. He started walking towards his boss's office when he heard the exact same elevator open up behind him. He heard a few people from the elevator asking each other how the heck he got there before they did as Sonic grinned to himself. He walked into his boss's office, who was a large black and white fox. He was typing something on the computer never looking up at Sonic. Sonic sighed and put the coffee down on his desk and walked out, Just to have his boss yell his name and call him back in.

He graoned and walked back through the door and up to his boss. "Yes Mr. Johnson?" Mr. Johnson held up the coffee cup and showed Sonic a phone number with girls name written under it. "What is that?" Sonic took it from him for a second. "That would be a woman's number. Hey you like younger women." Mr. Johnson looked at him with a blank stare as Sonic awkwardly put the cup back down on his desk. "I'll be out side at my desk if you need anything." But before Sonic could get out Mr. Johnson told him to sit down in the chair in front of him. Sonic did as he said and sat down. "What is it?"

Mr. Johnson looked away from the computer and at Sonic. "Sonic you've been working here for a month and in that month you have…" He took a breath and picked up a piece of paper lying on his desk. "You've knocked over 3 vases, hit on 3 different women in one day, upsetting all 3 of them, and you've been late every day this month." Sonic shrugged. "It was only by a few minutes." Mr. Johnson scolded at him. "You were a half hour late."

"So I wanted some extra sleep." Mr. Johnson stood up out of his chair and leaned onto the desk. "Sonic, you're fired." Sonic's face didn't change from his unfazed look even though he was shocked. He needed this job. Ever since Eggman retired and Tails got a job Sonic had to pay rent at Tails house. Not only that Sonic had to pay for half of the food. How was he going to pay for either of those.

Sonic then simply nodded and walked out of the office. He walked to his desk after finding a box. He started to put the things on his desk in the box when he came across a photo at the corner of his desk. He picked it up and took a good look at it. It was him and Amy when she was about 18 years old and Sonic was about 21. It was the two of them on their third date at Cosmo's tree. They sat side by side with Amy's head resting on his shoulder. Sonic sighed when he thought back to those days.

They started going out in secret a year before Eggman retired. They day after he did Sonic and Amy celebrated by, well, making love. And for a few months everything was great, till one day Sonic had gone over to Amy's house to take her out to dinner but he got there, there was a letter on the door that said she had left but it didn't give a reason. Sonic was heartbroken. And on that day Sonic was going to ask her to marry him. And he never moved on.

Sonic put the picture in the box and ran out of the building and ran through the city till he got to Tails workshop. He walked through the door and upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. All the jobs he's gotten he hated, the mail man job, the pizza delivering job, and the intern job. He didn't know what to do. He looked at the corner of his room where he saw the guitar Amy had bought him for his 18th birthday and ever since Sonic had taught himself to play and if he said so himself he was pretty good. He picked it up and gently strummed the strings as he tuned it. He strummed the strings again and was about to play a song but gave up. After Amy left he stopped playing. He put down the guitar and put on his radio at full volume and just laid on his bed for a while till sleep over came him.

A few hours later Tails walked into the house and saw Sonic's keys sitting on the table next to the front door. Tails sighed and walked up the stairs to Sonic's room and saw him sleeping in his bed. "Sonic," Tails said shaking him lightly but Sonic didn't wake up. He shoved him hard and yelled, "Sonic!" At the sound of his name Sonic sat up. He looked at Tails with tired eyes. "Why did you wake me?"

"You got fired again didn't you?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't say anything and got up and ran down stairs. "I'll take that as a yes." Tails said to himself before following Sonic down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sonic pulling out a bottle of wine and a wine glass. Tails groaned and gave Sonic a disappointed look. As Sonic opened the bottle he looked up at Tails to see Tails face. "What?" He asked before pouring some wine into the glass but after he did he chugged it down and threw the glass behind him. "Screw it." He said before drinking it from the bottle.

"Sonic alcohol isn't going to fix everything." Tails said as he followed Sonic into the living room. Sonic sat down and turned on the TV before turning to Tails. "No but it does get ur mind off of things." Tails shook his head and sat down next to Sonic. He thought he might try and cheer him up but instead he just sat there with him for a few minutes till he was ready to talk. And after about 10 minutes of silence Sonic finally put down the wine bottle and turned to Tails. "I can't stop thinking about her." Tails didn't even have to ask who _she _was he already knew who Sonic was talking about. "I didn't even get to say good bye. I loved her, I still love her."

Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I know."

"I just wish I knew why she left." Right after Sonic said that the doorbell rang and Sonic and Tails walked towards the door. "I think we all want to know why." Tails said before Sonic opened the door and was shocked at what they saw. It was a little hedgehog boy with purple quills and a green back pack on his back and he wore baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt. "Um, sorry kid but we don't hand out money to charities face to face." Sonic said before closing the door. But as they started to walk away the doorbell rang again. They walked back and opened it and saw the kid looking at them blankly as he shook his head. "I don't money." He said with a soft voice. "Oh I know what you want." Sonic said and the kid smiled in response but his smile disappeared at what Sonic said next. "You want an autograph from us. Then again a lot of people still want that. Wait right here." Sonic said as he walked over to the kitchen to grab a paper and pen.

Tails stood there with the kid when the kid noticed an old communicator on the coffee table in the living room. "Cool!" he said as he ran inside and picked it up. "Hey, hey!" Sonic said as he came back over to them. "You don't just walk into a stranger's home didn't your mother teach you that?" The kid looked at the floor as he put down the communicator. "Where's your mom?" Tails asked.

"Overseas." Sonic and Tails looked at him in confusion. "Overseas, well than who are you here with?" Tails asked. "My dad."

"Well then you should run home he's probably worried about you." Sonic said. The kid shook his head. "He's not worried about me."

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked. "Because, he's looking at me." He said as he came closer to Sonic. Sonic looked at him in confusion. "Hi, my name is Chase Maurice Rose. I'm your son."

**Don't worry I'm still working on the Sonic X season 4 stories, I just got a little writer's block and this story came to me when I was watching the game plan with my little sister so it's to help hold you over till my writer's block for the Sonic x season is gone. Then I'll take a break from this until I get it again and then pick this up and so on and so forward. **

**And no this story is not exactly like the game plan. For on Sonic has a son instead of a daughter, two he actually wants Amy back, and three he's not filthy rich and happy. He's depressed and looking for something that will make him happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I still have writer's block for Sonic X season 4. Sorry, I'm having trouble writing the next chapter. If you want to help give me some ideas of what you want me to do. It might help. I started the chapter but saw that it didn't quite fit.**

**Chapter Two**

Sonic and Tails sat at the kitchen table and looked at the small Chase in front of them. Sonic chuckled and shook his head no. "No, no, no. I never had a kid with anyone. I mean I've only been with one woman and she left 12 years ago." Tails gasped and caught Sonic's attention. "Unless…" Tails said before looking back at Chase and leaning in closer to him. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12." Sonic's eyes went wide and he slowly stood up and sat next to Chase. "What's your mom's name?"

"Amy." Sonic felt his heart stop. Amy had a kid and kept it from him for 12 years, his kid. Sonic got up and looked at Chase and then at Tails. "I can't believe Amy didn't tell me." Tails tried to give Sonic a reassuring smile. "At least now you know why she left." Sonic glared at him and Sonic just looked away. Sonic turned back to Chase and tried to calm down. "Why are you here though?" Chase pulled out a piece of paper from his back pack and handed it to Sonic. Sonic looked at the folded piece of paper and was shocked at what was written on the paper, Amy's name. He opened it and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Sonic I know this is sudden but you have a son. I have to go on a business trip and you are the only one who can look after him. I'll be back in three months. I know you must hate me for this but I need your help. I'll see you in a few months to take him back." Sonic put it down and sat down next to Chase "I can't believe, the my Amy, would just live her kid with me."

"Wait," Tails said as he walked over to Sonic and Chase and leaned down next to Sonic and looked at Chase. "How do we know he's telling the truth? He could be lying to us." Chase sat in his seat with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face that almost made him look like a mini Sonic. "What do you want a D.N.A test?"

"Yes." Tails said but Sonic looked at him with a face that said 'are you crazy'? "What?" Tails said. "Think about it. What if he isn't mine and we do that. We just stuck someone else's child with a needle. We could end up with a law suit." Tails looked him then looked at Chase and nodded. "You're right. Chase come here." Chase sighed and got up as Tails placed him next to Sonic. Tails looked at the two for a minute as they looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" Chase asked. "I'm looking to see how much you guys look alike. And Chase looks almost exactly like you Sonic." Sonic sighed and got up trying to put everything together. "I can't believe this. How could Amy have a baby? Our condoms wore condoms and those condoms were on the pill. It's impossible." Tails just shrugged. Sonic sighed and sat back down as Tails' phone went off.

He pulled it out of his jean pocket and put it up to his ear. "Hello…I'm kind of busy. Can someone else take care of…Yeah but…Yes sir. I'll be there in a few minutes." He pulled the phone away from his ear and put it back in his pocket. Sonic looked at him with a worried face. "What is it?"

"I have to go back to the lab." Tails said as he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the front door. "Wait!" Sonic ran in front of the door and blocked his way out. "You cannot leave me here alone with that kid." He whispered. Tails shook his head with a small smile as he pushed Sonic gently out of the way. "You'll be fine. Just get to know him, figure out what he likes." And with that Tails was out the door.

Sonic sighed as he walked into the living room and saw Chase sitting on the couch with his back pack next to him. Sonic sat down in the chair in front of him and for a few minutes they sat in awkward silence. Sonic sighed as he tried to break the silence. "Do you play any video games?" Chase shook his head. "Mom says that video games rot your brain." Sonic nodded even though he couldn't believe Amy didn't let their son play video games. "Um, do you want to play football?" Sonic said as he picked up a football on the coffee table. "Mom says football gives you brain tumors." Sonic looked at him with a blank stare as he threw the football over his shoulder. "Hmm, do you want a chilly dog?" Chase gave him a disgusted face, which shocked Sonic. Being his son he thought Chase would love them. "I've never had one." Sonic was about to nodded but stopped as he looked at Chase in shock. "What?"

"Mom says they make you fat and give you gas." Sonic stood there wide eyed. "Okay I'm getting a chilly dog in you right now." Sonic quickly ran into the kitchen as Chase followed.

Chase sat on the counter as Sonic took out everything he needed and started making the chilly. Chase sat quietly as Sonic took a spoon full of warm chilly and put it in front of Chase's mouth. Chase looked at Sonic with a disturbed look on his face. "Try it." Chase sighed and took a small bite. He swallowed and smiled once it went down his throat. "Mmm." He said as he licked his chops. Sonic smiled and started to put a hot dog in a bun and put a spoon full of chilly on top of it. He placed it on the table as Chase sat down. Sonic sat next to him and watched Chase slowly bring the hot dog to his mouth. He took one bite and started to scarf it down. Sonic laughed as Chase finished it. "I'm guessing you liked it." Chase nodded as he got up. "Can I check out up stairs?"

"Sure." Sonic said as he put the plate in the sink. Chase ran upstairs and started to check out all the rooms when he reached Sonic's room. He walked in and spotted the guitar in the corner of the room. He picked it up and started to strum on the guitar.

Sonic started to walk upstairs as he heard Chase playing the guitar. He looked into his room and saw Chase on his bed playing. Chase looked up to Sonic with a smile. "You have a guitar?" Sonic smiled softly and sat next to Chase. "Yeah, Amy gave it to me before we got together."

"Do you play?" Sonic sighed and looked at the floor. Sonic took the guitar and put it against the wall next to his bed. "I haven't played since Amy left. Did Amy ever get married or find someone else?" Chase shook his head. "Mom's never even talked about any guy except you. She always tells me stories about you." Sonic chuckled softly.

The phone downstairs suddenly rang. Sonic ran down stairs as Chase followed. "Hello?" Sonic said into the phone. "Oh, hey Tails, what's up?...What?" Sonic started to write down an address on a note pad. "Okay I'll leave right now." Sonic quickly ran upstairs and within a few seconds he ran back down wearing a black suit and red tie. Chase looked at him in confusion as Sonic grabbed his wallet and cell phone. "Where are we going?"

"Tails found me a job interview." Sonic said as he fixed his tie. "For what,"

"He didn't say and I really don't care. I'm getting money out of it." Sonic quickly ran out the door and closed it behind him. Before he could get away from the house he remembered Chase. He turned around and saw Chase walking out with his back pack. Sonic sighed and bend down in front of Chase with his back facing Chase. "Hop on my back." Chase did as he was told and hopped on. Sonic started to run toward the city as he explained to Chase what he needed him to do. "Okay, Chase I need you to be very good for me. This interview is important." Chase nodded and just rested his head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic smiled to himself as he thought everything would be fine… Boy was he wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say that at the ending chapter of every story I do I will announce what story I will do next. But first I need help, in every chapter before I will tell u about a contest I will have that I will need you to vote for. I am a big fan of crossovers so most of my stories will be crossovers. Some will be original but it will be with help from you, if I'm not doing a contest I will just ask for some advice and inspiration from u. But when I do, do a crossover contest they will all be connected somehow: Disney classics, action movies, Disney sequels, and maybe they'll just be connected through an actor. And right now I have a contest for best romance movies for my next story. So check it out and thank you for reading.**

**Chapter Three**

Sonic and Chase walked into a big brown building as they walked in Chase looked at the high ceiling. There was a big crystal chandelier hanging from above. "It's so big." Chase whispered to himself but still loud enough for Sonic to hear. Sonic looked down at him with a grin and headed to the elevator. He pressed the button that led to the 42 floor.

Once they reached the floor Sonic took Chase's hand and walked up to the front desk. "I have an appointment with Mr. Gale." She pointed to a pair of big brown doors. Sonic sat Chase on a couch in front of the desk. "Stay here and don't touch anything." Chase simply nodded before Sonic walked through the two doors that led to Mr. Gale's office. Chase looked around the room and saw a long hallway next to the front desk.

He got up and walked down the hall way when he saw a big case of electric guitars. He stared in awe as he got closer and closer to the case. He looked at a name written on one of the guitars. "B.B. King, this is the best day of my life." He whispered to himself.

Back in the office Sonic sat in a black leather chair in front of Mr. Gale. "Hello sir," Sonic said as he held out his hand. Mr. Gale shook his hand and laid back in his chair. "Well your friend Tails tells me you are very talented. I think you could help make me a lot of money." Sonic faked a laugh. "Well, Tails never told me what the job is for."

Mr. Gale looked at him in shock. "Well, it's a music gig. He told me that you're pretty good." Sonic's eyes widened. 'Tails knows I don't play anymore.' He thought to himself. 'But I do need the money, I'm going to have to try and get it.' Sonic smiled. "Well I don't like to brag but…" Mr. Gale laughed.

"Well, let's get started. So, are you married?" Sonic slowly shook his head as a frown threatened his face. "Ok, and if you're not married I'll assume you don't have any kids. I like my workers to do things the normal way." Sonic wanted to scream. If he found out about Chase Sonic might not be hired. So he did what he had to. "Nope, no kids,"

Chase picked up one of the guitars and plugged it into an amp as he started to play. But when he started to strum the strings he didn't hear anything. He turned up the amp and tried again. This time it was so loud the woman at the desk almost had her ear blown off.

Mr. Gale was about to ask another question when they heard a guitar being played, loud. Sonic and Mr. Gale covered their ears as they ran out of the room. Mr. Gale turned to the woman at the desk. "What is that?" He yelled. The woman didn't say anything but pointed down the hall. Sonic and Mr. Gale ran down the hall and saw Chase playing one of the guitars. Mr. Gale ran up to Chase and unplugged the amp and took away the guitar as people started to flood the hall. "Whose child is this?" He yelled as he held Chase's arm. Sonic sighed as he walked up and took Chase from him. Mr. Gale looked at him with a shocked face.

Sonic looked away as he picked up Chase and ran out of the building. Once they were outside Sonic put Chase down and glared at him. "I told you to behave!" he yelled. "Do you realize how important that interview was? I needed that job!" Sonic tried to catch his breath as he looked at Chase's frightened face. Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Let's go home." He picked Chase up and ran back to Tails' house.

They walked in to see Tails sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys, how'd it-"He didn't get to finish when Sonic punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?" Sonic sat Chase on the couch as he lay down next to him. "You told Mr. Gale that I still play guitar."

Tails groaned. "Sonic come on, you're really good. Just suck it up and try playing again." Sonic didn't say anything as he got up and headed up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Tails rubbed his head as he laid back. "What's wrong with Dad?" Tails looked at him before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Chase sighed as he got up and walked up stairs and knocked on Sonic's door. "Dad,"

He didn't get a response so he walked away and went back down stairs and saw a disk on the bookshelf. He picked it up and saw that Sonic's name was on it. He picked it up and quickly ran out the door and back towards Mr. Gale's building. "I can fix this," he told himself as he ran into the city.

**Sorry it's so short but I hope you like it. I usually try to get to a thousand words for each chapter.**


End file.
